<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting Room by Lookatallmyships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096226">Waiting Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships'>Lookatallmyships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game Grumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, M/M, Non-Youtuber Danny, One Shot, People Watching, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is waiting for their appointment at the dentist's office when they notice that the guy sitting next to them is playing a game on their phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Avidan/Reader - Relationship, Dan Avidan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're sitting in your dentists office's waiting room with a bored look on your face.</p><p>All you're due for is your annual cleaning. You got here a bit early since you just got out of class and figured their was no sense in going home only to leave for your appointment almost as soon as you'd gotten there.</p><p>You don't really mind waiting, but it's still not your favorite thing in the world. Times like this, you often find yourself people watching to pass the time.</p><p>The door swings open and you watch as a tall man walks up to the front desk. He's wearing a pair of beat up sneakers and a black hoodie. He turns to look over at the clock on the wall, and you see that he's wearing a blue Mega Man tshirt that says "Check our these guns."</p><p>After talking to the receptionist he gives you a brief polite smile and sits down on the seat next to you.</p><p>He pulls out his phone and you go back to letting your mind wander. A couple minutes have gone by when you happen to glance over and see that he's pulled up a game on his phone.</p><p>It's one of those "avatar creator" games where you can design a character or try to make yourself.</p><p>He notices you looking and angles the phone towards you. "I let my friends daughter download some apps on my phone last time I was over there and I forgot I still had them." He shrugs.</p><p>"None of these look like my hair, do they?" He scrolls though the options so you can see.</p><p>You look at his curly brown hair with a slight frown. None of them really encapsulate the the majestic look he's got going on. "Maybe that one? It's shorter than your hair, but it's kind of similar."</p><p>He hums. "My hair used to be that length." He clicks on the flat top option. "What about this, could I pull this off?"</p><p>You both laugh.</p><p>He switches it back to the short curly one and you watch as he continues designing his person.</p><p>With the two of you's combined effort, the avatar winds up with short and curly brown hair, brown eyes, a blue tshirt, light scruffy facial hair, and a black jacket similar to the one he's actually wearing.</p><p>All in all, it's not a terrible likeness.</p><p>"Dan?"</p><p>You both look up to see a dental assistant looking around the room with a polite smile on her face.</p><p>The man sighs. "Well, that's me." He pats his pockets for a moment before pulling out a overly sharpened pencil stub and a scrap of paper.</p><p>He quickly scribbles something down before handing it to you. Here's my Instagram account. I'm gonna post the picture later today. You could always check it out if you're curious to see how accurate my friends think it is." He shrugs and offers you a dorky smile before getting up to follow the dental assistant.</p><p>You look at the paper, "@danny_avidan." You smile. You'll definitely have to check out his account.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I made the character, here it is: https://imgur.com/a/XJQQK45</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>